


The Mark of Oxin

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: The game Phil made when he was 14 has a surprise ending with an important purpose.





	The Mark of Oxin

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone here is subscribed to me I'm so sorry because I just got Ao3 but I've been writing for months so this is the first of about 75 fics I'm gonna be uploading to Ao3 today rip your notifications

2000-

Phil sat in his room playing the RPG he made for the first time. He was extremely proud of himself for putting together something so long and brilliant. He played through it as fast as he could, and within a few hours he reached the part he really wanted to see: the end.

About halfway through the game, after the main characters, Alex and Emily, had been reunited, they started dating. At the end, the duo defeated the final boss (with a bit of help from Phil) and Phil started playing the cutscene, grinning ear to ear.

Alex- ________, will you marry me?

Emily- Of course I will!

The two then got married and lived happily ever after. Phil titled the game "The Mark of Oxin" and closed his laptop with a smile on his face. He would see this game one more time.

Early 2017-

Phil sat on his checkered duvet with his laptop. He had a game for Dan and him to play on the gaming channel. He just had to add a tiny bit of code...

Late 2017-

"Phil, come on! We have to film this gaming video!" 

"Hold on!" Phil opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a small box, which he shoved in his pocket before sitting down beside Dan in their office. 

Dan pushed play on their camera and Phil started his usual bit. "Hello DanAndPhilGames rings!"

"Rings?" Dan was curious.

"You'll see." Phil winked and poked his tongue out of his mouth, grinning. 

Dan rolled his eyes and they started gaming.

Phil sat anxiously as Dan played through the final chapter of The Mark of Oxin until he finally reached the boss battle. Phil's stomach was doing flips when Dan beat the final boss and the newly-coded cutscene began. Since Dan had been reading Alex's lines since the beginning, he read the first line.

"Dan, will you marry me?" Phil was smiling at his boyfriend, his stomach now in knots. He gripped the small box in his pocket. "Phil... Why does it say Dan? Her name is Emily..."

"Yes, but your name is Dan." Phil took out the box and opened it towards Dan, revealing a shiny gold ring.

Dan started to tear up, and he choked out a soft, "Of course I will, you spork!" before collapsing into Phil's arms, both of them beaming. Phil slipped the ring onto Dan's finger and smiled at the camera.

"Dan, do you think we should finish the game?" Dan nodded and Phil read Emily's line. "Of course I will!" The two watched lovingly as Alex and Emily got married, unable to think about anything but their own future wedding.

Dan smiled up at Phil and Phil smiled softly back at him. "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to edit that out?" 

"No. Do you?"

"No."

"Good."


End file.
